Love and other chems
by BardDown
Summary: Follow a girl who lost her memory, a miserable soldier, and a timid doctor as they trek across the Mojave.
1. Welcome Boone

"How did you know?"

The Courier swallowed nervously. She shrugged and tried to manage a smile.

"I had a feeling."

Boone lowered his head a little. He peered over his tinted sunglasses, eyes like stone.

"You better have some proof, or you're going in the same grave as her."

The Courier nodded quickly, fumbling through the inside pocket of her leather armor. Boone obviously wasn't in the mood for games. The way he partially raised his scoped rifle threateningly screamed that more than anything. Finally, she produced the slightly aged slip of paper, folded neatly. Boone instant snatched it from her thin fingers, eager to read it. The Courier was glad to give it up. The things stated on that singular piece of fucking paper marked probably one of the worst things you can do to a person besides killing them.

Boones gray eyes scanned the paper, seemingly going faster with each line. Finally, his expression changed. His face went from a permanent fix of annoyance to full on distress. He stopped reading all together. Now he just stood, staring blankly at the words.

"..Boone?"

The sniper looked up, surprised. For a second he had forgotten the Courier was standing only inches from him. Her bright green eyes were darting nervously from Boone to the body below them. He stole himself a look and understood her nervousness. It would only be a matter of time before some nosey bastard came looking for Jeannie May Crawford, the woman whose head was now splattered in five directions over the cracked pavement. It was ironic how someone who was more than willing to sell someone to slavery would sadly be missed in this ignorant little town. Boone hoped she burned in hell as he watched blood leak from her now headless neck.

"Thanks for the help." Boone muttered half heartedly, shoving the paper back into the small woman's arms. Instantly she looked down at it as if a dead baby had just been handed to her. She watched him as he walked to the small door of the snipers nest they were in, (which was actually shaped like a giant dinosaurs mouth, how ironic such a sad scene was going on in such a place) his combat boots thumping on the weathered wood.

"W-what do you want me to do with this?" The Courier stuttered.

He looked back over his shoulder, slightly annoyed by the question. Everything annoyed him, as she would soon figure out for herself. He shrugged and pushed his sunglasses up on his sharp nose.

"What ever you damn well please."

With that he left. The Courier looked down once again at the paper and sighed, thinking over what the hell she had just done. She was somewhat remorseful for the woman's death, until she peered down and saw the crimson splatter on her boots. She smiled.

"The bitch deserved it." She mumbled, shredding the paper into thousands of pieces. She then tossed the out the dinosaurs mouth, allowing them to be swept away by the wind. She peered out and watched as Boone picked Jeannie May Crawford's limp body and threw it over his shoulder. She actually giggled slightly to herself as she watched the man calmly carry the headless corpse out into the outskirts of the town for burial. That's what the Mojave wasteland needed, some crazy guy to come and clean up bodies. She dwelled on the thought as she walked for the door.

She walked around, looking for Boone. Why she was searching for a mad soldier with an attitude problem, she didn't exactly know. He was interesting, I nice change of pace. Finally, she spotted him. He was walking back towards town, a shovel resting over one shoulder. Small smears of blood covered the front and back of his shirt, though it didn't seem to bother him. He stopped when he saw the Courier approaching him. He had fully excepted her to run for help, or just plain run.

"What will you do now?" She asked. Nothing but curiosity and concern hinted in her voice, but it only made Boone suspicious.

"Not stay here, that's for sure." He let the blood and sand caked shovel fall to the pavement, as if to prove his point "Made ill just wander, like you."

The Courier tilted her head and smiled warmly.

"You… Could come with me, if you want."

Boone scoffed lightly and crossed his arms across his wide chest. The woman before him was probably not even half his size, but he could tell she was different. She wasn't as timid as she appeared. It was an act, and a damn well good one. The former soldier shook his head.

"No, I don't think that will work out. If anything, you'll regret it."

She laughed and crossed her arms over her own chest. The softness had left, her true personality was starting to work its way out.

"How will I know ill regret it if I haven't tried it yet?"

She was stubborn, definitely stubborn. Boone swallowed. She was going to be a problem.

"Believe me, im not a people person."

"Oh come on. Every sniper needs a spotter, don't they?"

She made two thumbs up and pointed at herself, a smug smile on her lips. Boone yet again looked over his sunglasses at her and raised an eyebrow.

"For the record, im against the legion."

"Fuck the legion."

This… Might work out.


	2. Say hello

"Pardon my language, but why the _hell_ would I want to go with you?"

The Courier leaned back in her chair and smiled. She thought for a second, listing to the mundane hussel and bussel of the Followers of the Apocalypse as they worked on patients. Other noises sometimes cut through the air, usually crazed junkie screams or the ring of gunfire.

"Why not?"

Arcade blinked a few times and studied the red haired woman across from him. He gave an amused sigh and took off his thick rimmed glasses.

"I could think of about five good reasons just from looking at you, not offense." He explained gently, polishing the lenses on his dingy lab coat. The Courier leaned forward on the table, curiosity shining in her green eyes.

"You want to help people in the wasteland? Come with me, im all over the place."

Arcade slipped his glasses back on and met her eyes, thinking it over. It was true, he did want to make a difference, which he wasn't even getting close to by sitting in the back of an old fort, basically doing nothing. He shook his head slowly, telling himself he wasn't exactly built for a life of adventure. The Courier pressed on though, seeing that his blue eyes seemed to remain interested. She leaned forward even more, her tone soft and seductive.

"Maybe, I need a big bad doctor to protect me out in the big bad wastes."

The blonde doctor laughed and crossed his arms over his thin chest. It was a good strategy, but she was barking up the wrong tree.

"Sorry, but you're not exactly…. Manly enough, for my certain tastes."

The Couriers face went blank. She leaned back in her seat, her face turning slightly red.

"Oh, you're…. I get it."

He nodded, showing though her mistake didn't offend him, he was damn proud to be what he was.

"Yup, though, you're good when it comes to conversation. I haven't met somebody as pretty as you with a brain in their scull in a while."

The Courier brightened a little at this, though it was obvious she was still a little embarrassed.

"That mean you'll come along? In all seriousness, I cold use a doctor with me."

Arcade nodded, though he still seemed a little uncertain.

"I suppose. Though, if you're planning on helping the Legion, this will be a short relationship."

The Courier smiled and jumped up from her chair. She nodded.

"You and Boone will get along just fine then."

"…..Boone? You starting a gang?"

"No, he's another friend, you'll like him."

She reached over eagerly and grabbed his hand, lifting him from his seat and out of the tent. Though a little uneasy about his choice, Arcade allowed himself to be led away from what he was now calling home. They passed by several other doctors, who gave odd looks as they walked past to the large wooden door.

"Arcade, meet Boone." The Courier introduced once they outside the fort and back into Freeside. The blonde doctors eyes followed her gesture to a man leaning against the brick wall a few inches away, smoking a cigarette with his hands in his pockets. Boone peered over his tinted sunglasses at the smaller man. He nodded and turned back towards the street, not showing much interest. His actions definitely didn't make Arcade feel welcome. He pondered on the thought of running back inside the safety of the fort when The Courier scoffed and put her hand on her hips, the hunting rifle on her back clacking up against her leather armor as she did so.

"_Boone_, say hello. Arcade is coming with us, ya fucking grouch."

Boone turned yet again and this time locked eyes with The Courier. Both just stared, trying to send the other into submission in an intense battle of wits. Finally, the weaker one crumbled.

"Im Craig Boone, just call me Boone." The retired soldier mumbled in annoyance, extending his hand. Arcade shook it weakly, then took a small step back.

"Im Arcade Gannon."

The Courier nodded approvingly. She walked over and leaned on Boone playfully, one arm resting on his shoulder.

"He's really nice once you get to know him."

Boone grumbled in response and looked away, scanning the cracked streets of Freeside for any junkies looking for a fight. Arcade studied the odd couple for a few seconds, then realized something.

"Im sorry, but I didn't catch your name."

The Couriers face went blank for a second time. She shrugged.

"The thing is, I don't know… Well, don't remember."

Arcade raised an eyebrow. She shrugged again.

"It's a long story. Ill fill you in on the way out of this dump. I used to be a courier, so Boones just been calling me Courie. That'll do."

Arcade nodded and smiled.

"Courie, it suits you."

"Thanks, now, lets go. This place smell like shit and lost dreams."

She pushed off of Boones shoulder and began walking. Both men followed slightly behind her.


	3. Terrors of the waste

"I cant believe its three thousand caps just to get into fucking New Vegas." Courie murmured in frustration. She picked up a stick and poked at the campfire, her bright eyes staring into the dancing flames. Boone walked over and sat on the rocky ground next to her. He wasn't much for comfort, but over the few weeks he had spent with the young woman he had grown a little attached to her.

"Don't worry Cour," He sighed, his voice as low and lifeless as ever "Well work it out."

Courie turned to him and smiled. She shook her head slowly and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Fuck, that all you got?"

Boone grunted in response as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and pulled one out with his teeth.

"Take it or leave it."

With that he lit the cigarette and shrugged. Courie remained silent as she watched the smoke drift from her companions mouth and into the stars. Boone noted the miserable look on her face and elbowed her playfully.

"Well travel for a little and get up the money. Don't worry, you'll get the revenge you're so eager for."

Courie just stared up at the stars, not really bothering to acknowledge what he was saying. Boone was a man of very few words, so when he did speak he wasn't one for being ignored. He elbowed her again, but this time in the ribs were he knew she was ticklish. She let out a small yelp and shuffled aside, trying to hold back a smile.

"Cut it out asshole."

"Smile, asshole."

"You know, you're more trouble than your worth."

Boone took a drag and straitened his beret. Courie rolled her eyes. He never took the damn thing off. Why, nobody really knew, or really wanted to ask. She looked around their small campsite and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, where's Arcade?"

"Taking a dump in a bush somewhere."

"How poetic"

"You asked."

"I-

"OH DEAR GOD WHY?"

Both travelers turned to the right, shocked. Out from the brush came Arcade, running for dear life. Well, as close as you can get to running with your pants half off. Behind in close pursuit was a decent sized radscorpian, each of its stings just barley missing him. Both ran off behind some trees, Arcades girly screams still echoing in the darkness. Boone and Courie just sat for a few seconds, staring in awkward silence.

"… Why did you bring him?" Boone finally asked, getting up. Courie followed him into the trees, holding a hand over her mouth to stifle laughter.

After a few more seconds of looking the pair finally found Arcade. The blonde doctor had not only jumped into a tree, but had even managed to get his pants up. The radscorpian was at the base of the tree, trying to reach up with its stinger angrily. Arcade spotted his friends sighed with relief.

"Oh thank god, please kill this thing!"

Courie crossed her arms over her chest and smiled devilishly.

"Why don't you just kill it?"

"Because I dropped my gun! Please! I don't like these things!"

Boone shrugged and dropped his finished cigarette to the ground.

"I say we leave him."

A look of utter horror came over Arcades face.

"What? No!"

Finally Courie gave in, picking up on the fear in his voice. She turned to Boone.

"Go on, before he was a panic attack."

Boone nodded and took the rifle from his back. He sent one shot into the mutated bugs stinger. Surprised, it turned around. Before it could move, another shot went right between its eyes, sending a yellowish spray onto the dirt. Confident the thing was dead, Arcade slid back down the three, his face red with embarrassment. Courie walked over and placed a hand on his thin shoulder, smiling warmly.

"You okay buddy?" She asked sincerely, trying to ease his embarrassment. He nodded quickly, avoiding her eyes. Boone slung his rifle back over his shoulder and rolled his eyes.

"Didn't get any sand in your vagina, did you?"

Arcades face got even redder. Courie frowned and gave Boone a look.

"Oh, leave him alone."

Boone raised his hands in defense and began to walk towards camp. Once he was gone Arcade rubbed his forehead and sighed. Courie laughed and slapped him on the back.

"Don't worry. If it makes you feel better, Boone once went to take a leak and got stung by a barkscopian. I don't have to say were it stung him."

Arcade smiled.

"Thanks, that does make me feel a little better actually."


	4. A side trip

"Don't worry boy, you'll be alright." Courie cooed, kneeling down to Rex's height. The half robotic dog whined and lowered his head, showing just how poorly he felt. Courie stroked the patch of fur on the back of his neck gently, trying to calm him.

She looked up, following with curios eyes as several children went running by, chasing after a giant rat. She expected Rex to do the same, but the dog just looked down at the ground, still whimpering.

"What's… With the dog?"

Courie looked up and smiled warmly. Boone and Arcade were standing a few feet away, just back from their trip to buy supplies. Arcade was studying Rex, a little surprised. A half robotic dog wasn't exactly a normal sight in the wastes.

"He belongs to the King." Courie explained, still trying to comfort Rex. Arcade nodded eagerly, wanting to know more about what was going on. Boone simply lit up a cigarette and watched the woman calmly as she talked. "He needs a new brain."

Arcade kneeled beside Rex, studying the dogs cybernetic brain. He grimaced, noting the gray, sickly color of the organ. He looked down by Rex's tail and read the fading print that was stamped there.

**Cyber-Hound Mk. III, LEO Support Model, Serial Number B955883**)

"He's a cyberdog, they were commonly used in police departments during pre-war times."

Boone only shook his head, smoke flowing from his cigarette in thick streams.

"Your shouldn't get mixed up with any gangs business, especially the Kings. They hold a lot of power in Freeside."

Courie looked up at him and frowned.

"Believe me, the King is going to cough up a lot of caps if we get his dog fixed. Besides, look at him!"

Rex looked up at Boone and barked, his eyes sickly. Boone narrowed his own eyes and sighed.

"How are we supposed to fix him?"

Courie turned to Arcade for that answer. Arcade shook his head slowly, but then remembered something.

"Well…. I can only really think of one person who works in cybernetics."

Courie smiled in excitement.

"Well? Who?"

Boone picked up on the doubt in Arcades icy blue eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, who?"

"His names doctor Henry. He lives up in Jacobstown."

Courie tilted her head curiously.

"Where's…?"

"The town of super mutants." Boone murmured, not liking the idea "Up in the mountains."

Arcade nodded and scratched under Rex's chin affectionately. The dog however kept his eyes fixed on Boone, eyes a little brighter than before. Courie stood and pushed a few pieces of hair out of her eyes. She brought up her Pip-boy 3000 and selected the map.

"Do you know were it is Arcade?"

The blonde doctor nodded and pointed to a set of mountains far off from any type of civilization. On command the Pip-boy selected the quickest way to get there. The trip looked like it would take maybe a few days.

"Well, everyone up for a side trip?" Courie asked. Arcade nodded and looked to Boone, who was in the process of lighting a new cigarette. The retired soldier shrugged, not really caring.

"Were you two go, I go."


	5. An understanding

"There's something wrong with her, I swear." Boone mumbled to himself softly, trying to fight back a smile. A few feet from the fire lay Courie, sprawled out on the dirt like a bad crime scene re-enactment with beer bottles littered around her.

Boone sighed and let his eyes wonder from his perch on a rock around the small campsite. On the other side of the slowly dying fire lay Arcade. The blonde doctor was curled up tightly up in a ball, hiding from the night air under his dingy lab coat. Curled up against his back was Rex, sleeping fitfully. The distressed animal was whimpering in his sleep, the bright lights of his mechanical brain softly illuminating Arcades face.

Boone sighed again, putting his cigarette out on the rock. He didn't always smoke so much, only after his wife died did he really start. Before, he always found it a disgusting habit.

A lot of things changed after Carla died.

The sudden mix of memories and his ever nagging conscience made him twitchy. He found himself staring down at his hands like a five year old, picking at the dirt under his fingernails. Sleep was going to be impossible, as usual. Not wanting to wake the others, Boone jumped down and walked into the woods with practice stealth. After a few minutes of wondering he finally found his place, a small clearing were another campsite had been set up and abandoned by travelers. Boone leaned against a tree and stared up at the stars, pulling off his beret and tossing it to the ground as he did so.

"Holy fuck." He mumbled tiredly, realizing that a few stars were positioned loosely in the shape of a smiley face. This was usually something Courie would find amusing, but he found himself slowly sinking down the tree into a sitting position as he giggled, trying to keep quit. The giggles only grew as hot tears streamed down his face, dripping down onto the dirt. He held so much in that if he didn't do this once in a while, he would probably lose what small bit of his mind was left. He let the so long held in tears flow as he sat back, looking around him to check for any threats. There were none thankfully, just him and his ever growing insanity.

He turned to his right when whimpering came from a nearby bush. Out stepped Rex, his head and ears lowered. Boone tilted his head and wiped the water from his eyes.

"You follow me?"

Rex barked and raised his head, tail wagging. He was probably having just as much trouble sleeping as Boone was. The retired soldier allowed him self one more chuckled before patting his leg.

"Well, come here before I change my mind."

Rex eagerly sprang up and ran over. The animal climbed into Boones lap and settled down, his head resting on the mans arm.

"Well, at least the dog understands me." Boone murmured sarcastically, gently stroking the patch of fur on Rex's back just as Courie often did. Only, Rex seemed to find Boones touch much more comforting.

"Comfy?"

Rex whined and licked Boones arm affectionately. Boone looked back up at the stars and let out a long, noisy sigh.

"Carla always wanted a dog. I always said no, it would just crap on the rug."

Rex looked up and met Boones gray eyes, ears perked up in interest.

"Don't crap on me, or ill make you _into_ a rug."

Rex licked his new friends cheek and rested his head back down, tail rising up little clouds of dust as it wagged. Boone let his head fall back against the tree trunk. He closed his eyes warily and smiled.

"Im glad we have an understanding."


	6. A pain in my ass

"You've got one thing right, he needs a new brain." Dr. Henry mumbled, taking a closer look at Rex's head. Both Arcade and Courie were standing nearby, but the nervous dog kept his eyes trained on Boone, who was smoking by a nearby window as he watched super mutants work mundanely around Jacobs town.

Dr. Henry stood back up and faced Courie, who, as always, seemed to be the leader of the group.

"Its neural degradation, the bio med gel can only preserve a living brain for so long. you'll need to go find a replacement."

Arcades eyes widened a little at the word "Replacement." The thought of having to kill another dog and cut out its brain made him a little sick. He was a doctor, so blood wasn't exactly anything new, but he never liked the thought of killing innocent animals.

"And were are we supposed to find…?"

Dr. Henry crossed his small cabin laboratory to his computer and sat down. His tone was slightly annoyed, as if they were disturbing him. The whole time the older man seemed hesitant to help with Rex. The only reason he even took a look at the dog was because Boone had threatened to put a bullet between his eyes if he didn't.

"If I recall correctly, Mrs. Gibson lives with several dogs in the scrap yard by Novac. Perhaps she will oblige."

Courie groaned at the sound of the woman's name. She had visited there once, before she met Boone, and the place was a _hell hole_. She didn't have several dogs, she had at least twenty. All roamed freely throughout her small house, crapping wherever they please and attacking whoever they please. Courie face palmed miserably.

"I lost a perfectly good pair of pants and my left boot the last time I went there. Im pretty sure half those dogs are diseased."

Boone finished his cigarette and walked over, guessing they were having to go on _another_ side trip. Instantly Rex sprang up and stood by his side, looking up at him hopefully. The retired soldier leaned down and gave the animal a gentle pat on the head.

"So, were heading back out?"

Courie nodded, though still not liking the idea of having to deal with dog lady Gibson.

"We don't have much of a choice, im afraid."

Suddenly everyone turned as Rex whimpered loudly and put his head down in obvious pain. Lately the animals migraines were getting worse and worse. As if by reflex Boone kneeled down and wrapped one arm around the Rex, scratching under his chin with the other hand.

"We don't have much time," Arcade announced. Seeing Rex in such pain made him quickly get over uneasiness about killing another dog. "We need to start moving."

Courie nodded and turned to Dr. Henry, who was barley even paying attention to this whole scene. He was busy typing away on his damn computer.

"Doctor, is there any chance we came leave Rex here? We'll be back a quickly as possible."

The old man nodded slowly, his chin resting on his hand. It seemed he was willing to do anything to get them out of his lab.

"I suppose."

"Good."

She grabbed her pack from a nearby table and motioned for the door. Both men followed, ready to leave until more whining came from Rex. The dog once again ran over and sat by Boones feet, looking up hopefully. Arcade laughed as he observed Boone once again kneel down by the dog.

"Looks like he has you trained."

Boone turned and glared, his ice cold eyes fixed on Arcades. The thin blonde swallowed nervously and stopped talking. Courie, on the other hand, continued to laugh.

"Well Boone, looks like you're staying too."

Boone opened his mouth to object, but Rex barked and licked his cheek. He closed his mouth and sighed.

"You two better get back here as fast as possible."

Courie nodded and left with Arcade, leaving Boone with a now content Rex. He turned to the dog and gave a small smile.

"You're a pain in my ass, you know that?"


	7. Run for it!

"You need to be _very_ quite, understand?"

Arcade nodded nervously, peering over Couries shoulder into the scrap yard. Among the rubble and trash lay several dogs, all sleeping peacefully. Arcade noted in disgust that most dogs were so dirty the blended almost perfectly in with the ground they slept on.

Finishing her speech on how _not_ to get them mauled, Courie slowly pushed opened the weathered and rusty gate to the scrap yards perimeter fence. The two slowly stepped in, tip-toeing around land mines with fur as they made their way to the small garage in back were Old Lady Gibson resided.

Arcade let out a soft hiss as he tripped over a piece of metal hidden in the dirt and stumbled. Both travelers stopped, watching as several dogs ears twitched. Satisfied no dogs were going to get up, Courie turned in annoyance as they began to walk again.

"I said quite damn you! You trying to get us eaten?"

Arcade crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes, keeping his voice low.

"Dammit im a doctor, not a ninja! My covert bandaging skills are a little rusty!"

"I should have left you with Boone in-"

She stepped on a stick.

A loud crack echoed through the lifeless scrap yard. Every dog in the place looked up.

Courie and Arcade stopped cold, staring wide eyed as if they had just been caught on stage with no pants on. Each dog jumped up and slowly began to creep up on them, growling. Courie let out a deep sigh.

"RUN FOR IT!"

She took off, her hunting rifle and revolver clacking against her armor as she sprinted towards the garage like a junkie to jet. Arcade just stood dumbly for a split second, then took off as well, dogs biting at and just barley missing the tail of his lab coat.

"That was worse than that time I pissed off a whole town because I killed their pet mole rat." Courie panted as she slammed the door of the garage shut behind them. Several thumps and barks sounded behind the thin wood. "I think the things name was Snuffles."

Arcade bent over and leaned his hands on his knees. He pushed his glasses up on his nose and groaned, finally catching his breath.

"That's.. a great st-"

He stopped, staring ahead by a small dining room table in horror. Courie turned her head curiously, then spotted the source of her friends sudden horror.

By the table stood an older looking guard dog, wagging its tail happily. After a few seconds of just staring, Arcade finally extended his hand slowly.

"Good…. Boy?"

The dog approached and sniffed his hand before licking it. Both travelers let out a sigh of relief. Courie began looking around for Old Lady Gibson as Arcade began to pet the old dog gently, happy to see a friendly animal.

"I see you've met Rey."

Both looked up in surprise. In the doorway stood an older woman dressed in a raggedy dress. Her face though, held a warm, motherly smile.

"Huh, you're that Courier girl from a little while ago. How can I help you two tonight?"

Courie nodded, trying to hold a smile. She really hated this woman with a passion.

"Yes, we have an… Odd request. Dr. Henry says you can hook us up with a dog brain?"

The old woman didn't bother asking any questions about the request or even a question about Dr. Henry. She got right down to business, her face changing.

"Well, Rey has been getting pretty old and I will have to put him down soon any how. It'll cost you, though."

Courie nodded, trying to fight the urge to just break the woman's nose.

"How much?"

"Seven hundred caps should do it."

Couries jaw dropped. That much would set them back at least a month of hard work.

"What? It's a _dogs_ brain! Its not worth that much!"

Old Lady Gibson crossed her arms over her chest and smiled smugly.

"I happen to think differently. Do we have a deal or not?"

Courie looked to Arcade, who nodded hesitantly. She noted how pale his face had suddenly gotten as she counted out and gave Gibson the money. The older woman took it greedily and grinned.

"Oh boy! Come here Rey! Mamas got a surprise!"

She led the dog into the other room eagerly. Once she was gone Courie turned to Arcade, who was staring after them in shock.

"Now, you see why I hate her. She's all nice until money gets involved. Then, she's just another greedy wasteland bitch."

Arcade nodded and swallowed, not turning to her. Courie tilted her head.

"Are you alri-"

A loud yelp let out as Gibson did away with Rey. Courie noticed Arcade swaying on his feet and grabbed his shoulder firmly.

"Hey! You okay? Calm down, you're going to faint."

Arcade shook himself and regained his balance.

"Sorry, there's something about….. Ah, god."

He placed a hand over his mouth and closed his eyes. Courie tightened the grip on his shoulder and laughed.

"Easy, I understand."

A few minutes later Gibson came back, a bloody container in her hands. Courie took the container as Arcade leaned out an open window and began to vomit out into the night.


	8. Not doing that

Arcade sat down with his back against a tree, Couries hunting rifle in his lap. He grabbed several spare parts from her backpack and began to repair the old gun, stripping and cleaning the parts. He looked up occasionally, smiling as he watched Courie play fetch with a newly restored Rex. The dog was now moving nimbly, running circles around Courie, who was barley keeping her balance in the dense, pure white snow. Both ran off down a small hill, out of sight but still in earshot.

In an almost motherly fashion Arcade kept track of their noises, listing for trouble as he continued to clean the rifle. You could never be too careful with Courie, trouble just seemed to follow her everywhere.

"So, Im guessing the surgery was a success."

Arcade looked up and smiled. Boone had just came out from somewhere in the woods and was now standing beside him, arms crossed over his wide chest.

"I suppose so. Rex now has twice as much energy as before, which, will have its ups and downs im sure."

Boone nodded once and turned to look over the ridge. From their spot you could see all of Jacobs town. From this height all the mutants looked like worker ants, moving sluggishly about the fenced in area.

"Oh, give it up, you're happy Rex is healthy. Admit it."

Boone looked down at the blonde doctor and raised an eyebrow. It wasn't one of his usual threatening looks, it actually was more amused. He gave a low laugh and shrugged.

"Lets just say I wouldn't have been exactly pleased if he died."

Arcade shook his head and turned back to the gun in his lap. He let out a slow sigh, watching his breath float out into the air as a white cloud.

"Close enough."

"Hey guys!"

Both looked up. Courie and Rex were both running back up the hill. Well, Rex was running, Courie was trudging clumsily as Rex turned around and waited for her impatiently. She was carrying a large, weathered piece of wood over her head, a grin on her face. Boone caught the grin and turned to walk back into the woods.

"Where are you going?" Arcade asked, watching the man as he walked off. Boone gave another small laugh.

"Away."

"Uh, why?"

He disappeared behind the white washed trees, his voice barley heard over Rex's happy barking as the pair neared.

"You'll see."

A mysterious man, Mr. Craig Boone was. Very mysterious.

"Hey Arcade! Check it out!"

Arcade looked up at Courie suspiciously as she set the wooden board down. He put the gun aside and stood, brushing snow off the back of his lab coat.

"Mind me asking what the wood is for?"

"Sledding!"

Arcades eyes widened slightly.

"…. Sledding?" He repeated dumbly, hoping to god he was hearing her wrong. To his dismay, she nodded. She turned to Rex.

"You wanna come boy?"

Rex looked up to Courie, then Arcade, then began walking into the woods in the same direction Boone had gone. Arcade watched the animal in shock for a few seconds, jaw dropped. Courie turned to him, grin now even wider.

"Looks like its just you and me!"

"Don't smile too wide, your face might rip." Arcade mumbled. He shook his head as he watched Courie pick the wooden board back up.

"Im not doing that."

"Yes, you are."

"_No_, I am not."

Both narrowed their eyes and looked at each other, trying to stare the other one down. Only one would win in the end, and it probably wasn't going to be Arcade.


	9. I bi meh tong!

"You ready?"

"…No."

Arcade gripped Couries thin shoulders, peering nervously around her on the makeshift sled. He noted how steep the hill was his friend had chosen and shuttered.

"This isn't safe."

Courie laughed and nodded.

"Yup, aint it grand?"

"As your medical consultant, I must advise against doing th-"

Courie pushed off, sending the two of them on a thin piece of wood to a screaming death. Arcade vaguely remembered calling out for his mother before they made contact with a snow bank at the bottom of the hill, the impact knocking him out.

"Arcade?" Courie called, dragging herself out from a snowy tomb. She stood and looked around, flakes of snow falling from her hair as she turned.

"Ahhhh"

She turned to her right. A few feet away Arcade was uncovering himself, stumbling and falling as he struggled to get his legs free. Courie walked over and grabbed him by the arm, hauling him up and onto his feet.

"You okay?" She laughed, ruffling his blonde hair to get the snow out. Arcade wiggled his tongue around in his mouth and winced. He leaned over and calmly spit out blood.

"I thin I bi meh tong!"

"…. What?"

"I bi meh tong!"

"What's that Lassie? Who's trapped in a well?"

The only reason she knew that joke was because of a pre-war book _he_ had showed her. For some reason, that pissed Arcade off even more. Angrily he stuck his tongue out, revealing several bloody bite marks. Courie cringed and placed a hand over her mouth, trying to stifle shocked laughter.

She wasn't very successful.

Arcade tried to yell out an insult in Latin, but with his injured tongue it just came out in a jumble. Courie took in a deep breath, somewhat controlling her giggling.

"You still haven't told me were that well is."

Arcade narrowed his eyes and stormed off back up the hill, trying to look as dignified as possible while struggling to keep his balance in the snow.

"Oh come on dear!" Courie called after him "Don't be like that!"

XXXXX

Following the several sets of footprints in the snow, a few minutes later Courie made her way back to the campsite. Boone was sitting up against a tree, asleep. Rex was beside him, resting his head on the ex-soldiers leg. Arcade was standing by the fire, arms folded across his chest and shivering. He completely ignored Courie as she walked behind him to her back pack and took out a large blanket. She wrapped it around herself, then joined the doctor by the fire.

"Cold?" She asked sweetly. She extended one arm, offering him to join her under the blanket. He watched her out of the corner of his eye and said nothing, a bitter look on his face. Courie sighed.

"Come on now, im sorry. Now come over here before you turn into an Arcade-cicle"

Arcade gave an amused grunt and turned to her. She smiled sincerely, convincing him. He walked over and pulled the end of the blanket over his shoulders, wrapping them both together.

"Better?"

Arcade nodded like a small child, trying to keep a smile off his face.


End file.
